Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T./Transcript
In the Gallagher hallway crowd is gathered in the hallway with security guards parting way through them for President Jimmy Child reporter #1: Mr President, Mr President! Any truth to the rumors that Andy likes Sarah? Crowd in unison: Ooooo! [Anna whispers to''' Jimmy'] '''President Jimmy:' We've had some intelligence chat about that, but there's nothin' definite. reporters ask for some questions Child reporter #2: Mr President! How do you respond to accusations by your opponent that you farted in math class? President Jimmy: I would rather not stoop to his level, but if I must respond, then let me just say that he who smelt it dealt it. crowd laughs Ah, that's enough questions people. I want to concentrate on today's historic negotiations with the school board! As your fourth grade president, I will demand shorter school days and mandatory pizza lunches. crowd cheers And ya'll just see if anybody stops me. crowd goes silent Numbuh 1: Good afternoon Mr. President. Your security is at a heightened risk for the bus ride from school to your negotiations at city hall. Therefore, the Kids Next Door will take over your protection from here. Security guard #1: Sweeeeeet! Security guard #2: Kickball? Security guard #1: You know it! President Jimmy: Well that's fine, that's real fine. whispers To be honest, Nigel, I'm scared like a Dickens. Numbuh 1: Don't worry sir, it's all under control. Numbuh 5: If you just follow me, Mr President. President Jimmy: Don't mind if I do, Abigail. Numbuh 4: Wowowowowow! Where do you think you're going, sister? Anna: But I go everywhere with the President. President Jimmy: It's alright, Numbuh 4. Anna's been my trusted advisor for well over a semester. Numbuh 1: Nope. No civilians. Anna: You've gotta be kidding me! I have all his notes for crying out loud! President Jimmy: Now, Anna, let's not make a scene. Better to play it the Kids Next Door's way. Numbuh 4: Yeah! Better to play it our way. Anna: her phone My entry to School Bus 1 was blocked. DCFDTL: No matter. We have other plans. Hehehehehe. The bus liftoff Nigel: '''Numbuh 24, Is the final perimeter check on clear? 24 looking outside the door 24's thumbs up meaning "All Good" '''Nigel: '''Roger that Numbuh 24. The ice-cream mercenaries Ice Cream Man Elite driving a Ice Cream Mobile who is now shooting at Abigail. '''Ice Cream Man Elite: Psychotic The android showdown president is holding the seats scaredly Nigel: It's ok we're out of reign to this off to the air missles so things should quiet down now. President Jimmy: That was close on the last year's election. Nigel: Eh good one Mr president. President Jimmy: You know''' Nigel''' I was a little jealous of you, you are the leader of the kids next door you got a great girlfriend but me i'm just not brave enough to fight or even ask out the gal of my dreams. Nigel: You are brave. Standing up on the bunch of adults on the schoolboard and demanding the short school days of very definition of bravery. President Jimmy: Oh thanks''' Nigel'. So who do you vote for at the election? '''Nigel:' nervous Um...' Muffy Jenkins'? President Jimmy: MUFFY JENKINS?! Nigel: Well i thought it was a popularity competition. President Jimmy: It is not a-- roof of the bus bangs hardly they became frightened What was that? [the ceiling gets stomped by footsteps coming to''' Hoagie'] '''Nigel:' Numbuh 2 LOOK OUT! Hoagie: Huh? hand opens the door after barging the window it throws''' Hoagie''' into the air AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! his helicoptable backpack he stares at his bus flying away Oh man! Nigel: NUMBUH 2!!! the figure Android Jimmy: We're sooo sorry we couldn't join you in person''' Nigel'. But we thought our "Android" will be suited to this task or should we say "Your fourth grade president." '''Nigel:' So that's your game is it? two chickens did your own dirty work so you sent a robot! The delightful children: Stiffed and so''' Nigel'. '''Android Jimmy:' And speaking of breaking bones. grabbing the telephone he crushes the telephone into peices Nigel: Fasten your seatbelts Mr president not bad those deluded children from down the lane but it is a shame before your plans disepeared into''' thin air''' wouldn't it? Android Jimmy: What's that supposed to -- Hey! What are you?! [Nigel opens the back door to suck out the room]' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' grabs the wall til it collapses and he fall Nigel: Sometimes it's just too easy Mr presideent?!! [discovers the bus going down the android tears the engine's technoligy he jumps and punches''' Nigel'] '''Android Jimmy:' evily BOO! President Jimmy: OW! Android Jimmy: Nigel''' stands up Are you ready''' Nigel'? Cuz i'm about to break into the last stand. '''President Jimmy:' Hey! the android with the telephone speaker Brave i ain't but i can handle a tin can like you! android's damage restores and they fight they landed on the edge of the bus' back door''' Nigel''' grabs the wheel piloting the bus Android Jimmy: This school ain't big enough for the both of us!' NOW - GET - OFF - MY - FACE!!!' the president off the bus Phew let's step on it shall we numbuh 1? I better not be late to my partner. Nigel: Right away Mr president. bus went to the city You're not the president! they went to the junkyard the android is confused Android Jimmy: Hey what gives? This ain't city hall. Nigel: No it isn't his phone but then you're not the president! [the android's eyes goes red and charges''' Nigel'] NOW! android gets magnetized by the ceiling and til the android is stuck '''Android Jimmy:' What's happenin'?!' NIGEL!' The delightful children: What are you doing to our robot?! Nigel: Tough luck creeps! You almost pulled it off but we're going to have to scrap your plan! to''' Abigail''' for the signal she drops the bus into the junk crusher the android bursts out of the roof''' Wallby''' and''' Kuki''' activates the machine Put in those recore delightful dorks! Android Jimmy: You'll pay for this Nigel Uno! You'll pay -- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Hoagie saves the president the president fell off the bus''' Hoagie''' manage to save him he took him to the city hall Hoagie: This is your stop Mr president. Sorry about your hat. President Jimmy: That's alright. And for the fourth great president i want thank you and your team for such heroics. Hoagie: Oh it's what we do good luck the negotiations shook hands President Jimmy: Compare to here there'll be a piece of cake. The president betrays Hoagie: Hey Ricky next round of sodas on me. Nigel: Well here's a job well done to those Delightful dweebs. Father: Laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts